How Haru died of a broken heart
by cuttie0130
Summary: How Haru died of a broken heart... well i cant tell you that in the summary so you have to read and review


_**HELLO! My name is Nicole. I am 13 years old, and have a really odd mind...0.0'**_

_**This is my first time doing fan fiction and right now i have 2-3 story's going. I have never gotten any reviews, and the first person to review i will give poky! Lol, i love that stuff!**_

_**I live in AZ, U.S.A. If i could pick 1 place to live, it would be JAPAN!!**_

_**the place that rocks my socks!**_

_**I love doing random story's! They are so cool. I'm thinking of doing 1, but if so, i need you to say so, they would probably be better then any of my other ones.**_

_**Momiji is my little bunny! I love him, he looks like a CUTE little boy! Lol, i like him when he looks like a girl. Don't think that I'm crazy, don't listen to the doctors! They are all wrong! I'm NOT CRAZY!...ok for real**_

**_How Haru died of a broken heart..._**

_**CHAPTER 1.**_

Joci is a crazy girl that transferred to japan from America. She has fallen for Momiji, but dose he return her feelings? And especially that Momiji knows someone else that likes her...

What happens when the truth comes out and all hell breaks free.

Only the dark can see...

DUN DUN DU...

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Haru were eating their lunches outside in the field. It was a really hot day, and the shade provided by the tree gave them no comfort at all. As they all ate their food that Tohru made for them,Haru has his eyes some where else. He was looking for Joci. She transferred to their school about 2 months ago. And sadly, she was an out cast to all. Haru loved that girl. She was pretty, and the nicest thing ever. Kinda like Tohru, but she didn't apologize half as much, and she wasn't as clumsy.

Joci had long light brown hair that hung down to her waist. She had the most beautiful green eyes ever. And she had a bright that was somewhat covered up by her brasses that were blue and pink.

She was one of a kind, and Haru knew that more than anyone...

He finally saw her sitting under a tree on the other side of the field. She was all alone, like every day. And no one really payed much attention to her. That's how it was since she came to their school. Haru thought that she would find it more present if she was with their group. And he really wanted to be with her.

"would it be okay if we invited Joci over?" Haru ashed the others.

Momiji-"GO FOR IT! Invite her! Invite her!"

Yuki- "That would be okay, it's good to mingle with other people..."

Tohru-"I wish i brought an extra lunch for her, but ill do that an other day. He he, yes, i want to get to know her better."

Kyo-"p shh, what ever..."

Haru walked over there. He was somewhat nervous, and it didn't make sense for him to feel this way.

It's not like he was going to ask her out or anything like that. He was simply inviting her to join them.

He approached her and thought that he should wait for her to notice him.

Joci didn't react to the figure standing behind her. She thought that it was another bully coming to make fun of her, or try to confuse her by speaking to fast in Japaneses.

She was reading a book, and pretended that she didn't see the person behind her.

After about 2 minuets of nothing happening, Momiji thought that he should go and get a move on things. He had no idea why this was taking suck a long time, and he wanted to ask Haru for a stick of poky REALLY BAD!

Haru finally gave in

"excuse me"

Joci looked up to see a black and white hair boy standing next to her.

"hello"

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, please to meet you" **bows "**would you like to come sit with me and my friends?"

Joci looked flustered a bit. This has never happened to her here.

'he...he wants to be my friend! Is this for real? Well, would it hurt to give it a shot? I hope not.'

"um, id' be glad to. I'm Joci, nice to meet you!"

as he escorted her over, you could almost see a smile on his face. Very unusual, especially for Haru.

The 4 sohmas and Tohru sat and are with their new friend. The lunch period was over, and people rushed to their classes.

_**This is my first time writing fan fiction. Please be kind to me, i do want to know what you think about my work. I know that I'm not the best writer out there, but i guess this is the only way to get me feelings out. Lol, i make this sound like I'm retarded.0.0' ya...REVIEW! The first one to review gets poky! So GO GO GO!**_

_**And thank you for your support. **_

_**The accident.. Chapter 2**_

Haru who didn't really care about class, so he straggled along the halls when he found Joci struggling with her locker. He figured that she was one to care about her tardy record, so he went over to help her out.

"would you like me to help you with that Joci?"

"that would be GREAT!"

Haru messes with her locker's lock for about 2.5 and figured out how the thing worked. He lifted it up slightly and twisted the handle and jerked it open. The locker door was so light that it flew right into her face.

"O FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"Haru screamed.

Joci fell to the floor unconscious while Haru was FREAKING OUT!

(Like how kana did when haruri changed into his zodiac form.)

Yuki came around the corner to make sure that every one went to their classes.

He ran over to see the sleeping girl with an almost bleeding forehead.

"what happened?" asked Yuki falling to his knees.

"it was an accident! It was! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please! Yuki! I didn't want this to happen! Really!"

Haru was totally braking down!

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I know that it's not the best,I'm sorry! I will try my best to make the next chapter a little more detailed. **_

_**This is my first time writing fan fiction. So it would help for you to tell me how I'm doing. Please be kind to me, and thank you all! It makes me so happy to know that people are reading my stuff. I will try to update at least 1 time a week. And if you ask me questions, i will respond to you, i promise! I'm not usually one to break my promise.**_

_**HATORI THE DOCTOR...chapter 3**_


End file.
